No Lady
by astraplain
Summary: Life is full of surprises. Apparently this is now a series
1. Chapter 1

::Disclaimer: All things Gorgeous Carat belong to You Higuri::

"Matilde, what could possibly be so urgent? Lynelle was just telling us about the Countess Kourey's sudden dismissal of her chauffeur - you know, the terribly attractive one that her husband disliked - but you were waving so frantically that I had to excuse myself."

"That's old news, Cora. Lady Whitcomb-Smythe hired the man practically right off the Countess' doorstep and now he's taking her for long drives in the country. But never mind that - I've got something much more interesting to tell you. Come over here in the corner, I don't want Lady Bellefleur overhearing this - you know what a gossip she is."

"This is much better. Now where was I? Oh yes, it's about Count Courland - you know - that Count Courland. You remember we saw him with the Rochefort boy last year at Countess Kourey's dreadful party - the one with the disappointing buffet. Well, I saw him yesterday, Count Courland himself, and he was with a young woman."

"That's not so surprising, Matilde. But poor Florian, you know his mother left him penniless. He's been dependent on the Count all this time. What will happen to him now - unless of course the Count is going to keep him too?"

"You haven't heard the best part, Cora. The lady with the Count was - well it could have been just the clothing - but I believe she was.  
with child!"

"No!"

"Yes. You can imagine how shocked I was, seeing them like that, out in public. And the worst part was when I saw her face. Bless me if she wasn't a double for the Rochefort boy - alike enough to be a twin but as far as anyone I know is concerned Florian was the last of his line."

"Surely someone would have known about another child if she looked so much like Florian. I'm sure I don't recall even a breath of scandal but you know how aloof Lady Rochefort was. What if Florian isn't hers either? How positively wicked!"

"You're as distressed as I was, my dear Cora. Why I had half a mind to march up to the Count's house and demand an explanation but first I had to pay a visit to old Lady Deboult. She's been ill, you know, and hardly anyone visits the poor dear. Well, as I was sitting with her, I happened to see a copy of the newspaper. It was several days old, mind you, but there in the society page was a small mention of Count Courland's marriage."

"Marriage! Surely we would have heard..."

"We wouldn't, because they got married in Italy. The bride is Florianna Rochefort, Florian's older sister. She'd been raised away from Paris because of her poor health. It said that Florian had attended the wedding and was happy for the couple, but that he'd decided to remain in Italy."

"So perhaps she is his legitimate sister after all. How dull. Oh, but poor Florian, he always was such a considerate boy and look how he's been repaid - to have his own sister take his place at the Count's side. He must be positively humiliated."

"I imagine he would be. But it does make one wonder if all those rumors about him and the Count were true. If so, the poor boy would be too ashamed to ever return to Paris."

"Indeed, Cora. Why if I were him, I'd never want to go outside again. Simply horrible. Speaking of which, have you seen Lady Denholm's new hat?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm never going outside again!" Florian settled onto the sofa with a moan and leaned his head back. "I'm too tired to move."

"Well you're going to have to. I've got a client arriving in an hour and it'll take that long for you to waddle up the stairs." Ray bit into the end of his cigar and glowered at Florian.

"Put that out, the cigar smoke is making me nauseous!"

"Everything makes you nauseous." Ray snapped back, rubbing his finger where the antique gold ring pressed into his skin. He tugged at it, but it didn't move.

"And whose fault is that?" Florian countered, his face flushed with anger. He held up his hand, displaying the gold band on his left wrist. "You and your insistence on stealing everything that catches your eye."

"Jealous?" Ray was pacing now, but he had stubbed out his cigar in the ashtray at the far side of the room.

"No!" Florian leaned forward a little and wrapped his arms around his middle. He looked up at Ray, his expression pathetic. "All we did was go to the park but I'm so tired. I don't know how I'm going to manage this for another four months."

"Florian." Ray stopped pacing and knelt at Florian's side, taking his hand and looking directly into those lovely amethyst eyes. "Let me take you upstairs to rest. You'll feel better by dinnertime."

"It's no use. I'm not going to feel better for months." Florian watched as Ray stood and then accepted his offered hand. On his feet again, Florian leaned into Ray and let himself be held before reluctantly pulling back. "A nap will be good."

"It will be alright, Florian. You'll have the finest care. Laila's already working on something to help settle your stomach."

"That's a frightening thought." Florian managed a smile. "Help me upstairs now. It wouldn't do to have your client see your bride in this condition. Besides, Florianna needs her rest. After all, she's not used to a busy city like Paris."

"Yes, it's a pity her health is so poor that she was raised apart from her beloved younger brother. They barely know each other. And now that Florian has decided to stay in Italy for a while..."

"I knew my brother was smart. Honestly, Ray, if Laila serves me one more pickle, I won't be responsible for my actions. It would serve her right if I made her wear this horrible dress!" He tugged at the plaid monstrosity that Laila had found in a specialty shop. Normally Ray wouldn't allow such a thing in his sight, but he couldn't exactly have a tailor in to measure Florian for custom garments.

Ray just laughed as he continued leading Florian slowly up the stairs. The blond was awkward and slow between his condition and the unfamiliar garment. When he was finally changed from the maternity dress into a loose nightgown and settled in their bed, he reached out and caught Ray's right hand.

"Stay for a minute?" He batted his eyes and generally looked ridiculous so of course Ray stayed. He settled on the edge of the bed beside Florian and looked down at the bump in the blanket.

"If I'd known the legend was real, I never would have put that bracelet on you."

"Or the ring on yourself." Florian added wryly. Laila had only discovered the legend of the fertility charms after Ray and Florian had put them on and discovered they weren't able to remove them. For weeks afterwards, their lovemaking had been frequent and almost frantic. Then Florian became ill every morning.

"It's so unbelievable - that simply wearing some old Sumerian jewelry would cause so much trouble."

"I think the jewelry had help." Florian smiled up at Ray. "Perhaps we should make a rule to never wear jewelry of any kind when we're in bed."

"No more crowns?" Ray pretended to be disappointed but Florian just grinned at him.

"Not even a tiara." Florian countered. "Now come here and lie next to me for a minute. "My stomach is too upset to let me sleep."

"Poor stomach." Ray leaned forward and splayed his left hand across the top of the rounded bump in the blanket. "A pity that Florianna will have to leave for Italy as soon as this baby is born. The stress of childbirth will be too much for her. Fortunately, her brother will return from Italy to help with the child. He knows how I detest the idea of diapers."

"Does he?" Florian asked. "Luckily, he'll have the help of a nursemaid. Only the best for Count Courland's child."

"I suppose newborns can't be sent to boarding school?"

"You suppose correctly. Not that such a doting father as yourself would even consider such a thing."

"You have me confused with my less evil twin."

"Do I? Well then, since I'm in bed and can't sleep, why doesn't the eviler twin think of something interesting to do?" Florian pulled Ray down for a demanding kiss.

"Now who's the evil one?" Ray responded as he started to unfasten Florian's gown. "You're going to make me late."

"Can't be helped. You know the rule, 'ladies first'." Florian grinned and reached downwards, running fingers teasingly over cloth, making Ray moan.

"You, my dear Florian, are no lady."

::end::


	2. Chapter 2

It was the humming that finally did it. Worn down by the mangled German, the near constant scratch of pen against paper, and the late night bouts of cleaning or crying (sometimes both), Ray finally exploded. 

"Would you please stop!" He shouted, leaping to his feet and scattering a small stack of unopened mail.

Florian paused, mid-hum and blinked up at him, eyes instantly filling with tears. "Why? I'm not singing any more."

"I know that!" Ray forced himself to calm down at the sight of the first tear sliding down Florian's face. He took a deep breath and crossed the room to where Florian was seated before the blond could begin the struggle to stand up.

"I know that." Ray repeated, wiping Florian's tears away gently. He knelt beside his lover, taking a moment to gather his thoughts. He needed to say this in a way that wouldn't hurt the man - he was so unpredictable these days.

"You're doing everything you can for the baby, Florian, but I'm concerned about you too." Ray placed his hand gently over the large bump that even the yards of fabric in Florian's clothes couldn't conceal.

"The book Laila found said that singing and talking were good for babies, even before they are born. I know I didn't know all the words to those songs, but I thought it wouldn't matter as long as I sang." Tears still threatened to fall from the lovely amethyst eyes so Ray rushed to offer further encouragement.

"It's a good thought, even without the words, but you can't sing all day. It tires you out."

"But I'm better now that the morning sickness has stopped - mostly anyway - and Laila makes sure I take my afternoon nap." Florian reached out and caressed Ray's face. "She's been very understanding through all of this but sometimes she's... a bit too enthusiastic in looking out for my well-being."

"Still making you eat pickles is she?"

"And drink milk. I really hate milk." Florian frowned and managed to look completely adorable and pathetic at the same time. Ray had to look down to cover his amusement.

"I know you never expected to become a parent like this, Florian, but you are doing everything you can for the baby. That's why I don't want you to overdo it and wear yourself out. Just because I can speak seven languages doesn't mean the baby has to learn them all before he's born. And you don't have to learn them either, unless you want to." Ray leaned very close and whispered a few sweet words in Italian before pulling back.

"Did you just say...?" Florian smiled with delight as he took Ray's hand. He watched as Ray stood, then allowed himself to be helped up out of the comfortable chair. He felt very awkward and self conscious about his lack of grace but Ray didn't seem to mind. They started their journey towards the back of the house where a suite of rarely-used rooms had been converted into a temporary bedroom. It saved Florian the effort of climbing the stairs, and it spared Ray from the worry that Florian might have one of his dizzy spells and fall.

"I said that I'd be glad to teach the baby for you. And you, if you'd like, but not German. We'll start with Italian so you'll be more comfortable when we stay at our villa there."

"We're going to Italy? When?" Florian looked very happy for a moment, then his smile faded. "I'm not allowed to travel in this condition."

"Even if the doctor approved it, Laila wouldn't. No, we'll go when the baby is old enough to travel. The villa is too remote and I want you close to doctors and a hospital."

"Ray," Florian tugged Ray's arm and stopped them in the middle of the hallway just outside their bedroom. "I'm sorry to be such a burden."

Ray just shook his head and ushered into their room. He pulled Florian into his arms, holding him as close as he could with the bump between them. "You're no burden, Florian. No matter what happens. After all, I was the one who gave you the bracelet that caused this little surprise."

"Do you regret it?" Florian asked meekly as he settled onto the bed. He was still in his dress but Ray didn't want to take the time to help him change when they'd be up again in an hour.

"Not in the slightest." Ray finally admitted. He'd spent many sleepless nights asking himself the same question, but there was no longer any doubt in his answer. "Do you?"

"No." Florian assured him, but then added, thoughtfully, "I just wish that I was... smarter, more clever. I want our child to be brilliant like you, Ray."

"I'd rather he inherit your compassion." Ray leaned back against the large bedpillows and eased Florian into his arms.

"Perhaps he could have both? The very best of both of us." Florian smiled, but then had to cover a yawn.

"No more talking," Ray chided gently. "Just close your eyes and rest if you can't actually sleep. If you'd like, after dinner we can take a look at that list of baby names you've been writing for the last two weeks."

"It has to be something special," Florian insisted, giving Ray an apologetic smile for his compulsive listing of possible names. His eyes drooped and his voice faded. "Like his father." Then he was gone, fast asleep in an instant.

Pressing a kiss lightly against Florian's forehead, Ray shifted a little to make his lover more comfortable. When a few minutes had passed and Florian was still asleep, Ray closed his eyes and allowed himself a few minutes of worry-free rest. He did his best to set aside his concerns for the not-too distant day when Florian would give birth and concentrated instead, on just appreciating his Amethyst's warm presence.

"Italian," Ray murmured to himself, thinking for a moment before opening his eyes and smiling at his sleeping lover. Very, very softly, Ray began to sing an Italian lullaby.

::end::


End file.
